Halo
by LeesGurl103
Summary: sam\oc kay a series of cute lil oneshots between the othersiders sam hisch and an oc kay plz read and review!
1. dream

Dream

Kay\Sam

This new years eve kays gonna make her move to tell sam how she feels and she's in luck (Pre power rangers Renai riders!)

yah the 1st chapter is short but plz just read!

_"Okay Albion students welcome to the new years eve party!" Mr. pallenik says my mind raced rapidly looking for his head of black hair i carelessly pushed people out of the way i finally had gotten him back and wasn't going to let chelsey ruin this for me. "Sam!!" i yell and he stops turning and when he sees me he, he starts frantically pushing through people getting to me "im sorry!" he says hugging me tightly ' its not your fault chelsey did this just to hurt me" i say getting lost in his deep brown eyes "never again will i let her hurt you" Sam says to me i feel at peace for once in along time i grasp his hair pulling him into a kiss its deep shows all my love for him when we pull away he smiles "i love you" he says "Sam, i love you too" i say and now i felt as peace _

that day dream rung in my head it was new years eve and i was going with Sam to the Albion new years party and i hoped i would be able to tell Sam how i finally felt ever since i started investigating with him, KC Riley Jackie and Zack we've gotten extremely close to each other inseparable even and i loved him just thinking of him gave me a huge rush. "Hey" his deep peace bringing voice said 'hey samy" i say using the pet name i given him "so you excited for the party?" sam asked me wrapping his arm around my shoulders the rush came back. "yea you?" i ask "yup!" he says "yeah hes excited alright!" riley says "oh hush ya grosso!!!" i say blushing and sam tenses "your sick riley your really really sick!" sam says laughing like a maniac "and i think you had to many rock stars " i say "this is the only one ive had today!" sam says holding up a can of citrus rock star"

"You and your rock star sam!" i say rolling my eyes giving him a playful shove. "Hey now!" Jackie says walking in "fight nice babies!" KC says ' im 15 thank you very much!" sam says in mock hurt "u.r.l sam u.r.l"

"Yeah i know" he says winking at me _" oh holy crap he just winked at me crap why does he have to be so cute!"_ i thought to my self " hey lovebirds get a cage!" Zack says 'we are not love birds!" me and sam say at the same time blushing as we do so. "Yeah sure, 1 you guys flirt 24\7 2 yall blush when ever your around each other and your always hugging and putting your arms around each other" riley says to us making us blush a deeper shade of red. " Your evil!" max says with Kayla by his side as he walks into HQ "yah they are" sam says " so we girls are going to go get ready and you boys are too!" KC said kissing riley quickly before me her Jackie and Kayla disappeared up the stairs a few minutes later we were down stairs and sam looked like his heart had stopped and he had gone into cardiac arrest. "W-wow um -y-you look.... h-h-hot." sam stutters out blushing as he scratches the back of his neck nervously me-1 sam-0 haha my plan was officially in action!!


	2. One Moment

Romance challenge theme 2

One moment

Kay\Sam = kam

Sam's POV

It was raining…I hated…rain it kept me from going out and having fun doing stuff like skateboarding…and roller blading. God I hated rain so much…. it was killing me I cant stay inside the whole day its…impossible. "Heya samy" I heard Kay say walking into the headquarters "hey." I said plainly fiddling with the sleeve of my blue aeropostle hoodie leaning my head back in killer boredom "you seem very bored." Kay said observing my behavior smiling brightly "and your conclusion is?" I say raising my eyebrows entertained with her observations. "Im gonna make u not bored" she says "good luck!" I say smiling stubbornly "oh its on ghost-boy!" she says pulling me up from my seat. "Just cuz its raining it doesn't mean ya cant have any fun" she said and I looked at her questioningly "alright kk you have officially confused me what are you saying?" I asked her confused. " Have you ever played in the rain samy?" she asked pulling me out side into the pouring rain. "Yeah, when I was six" I say smiling brightly " well live a little Sam!" she urged pulling me out side more as I became drenched with rain "um one thing" I start. "And what is that one thing huh samy?" she asked. "aren't you concerned about getting a flu?" I say pursing my lips together my face soaked from the rain "yeah, yeah who cares!" she said her eyes full of child-like spontaneity. "Kay…your something else." I say shaking my head smiling then an idea popped into my mind when I heard the small band down the street plays a slow romantic themed song. I smiled. "Would you like to dance?" I asked extending my hand out to hers. She blushed 5 shades of red. "Yeah Sam, id love to dance." She says grabbing my hand and we start to slowly dance in the pouring rain. Yes it sounded cliché but my heart melted holding Kay in my arms. I closed my eyes I felt like jack dancing with rose from titanic _"if you only knew"_ that sentence rang in my mind as she laid her head on my chest as we slowly swayed side to side. "Sam…" she started but was cut off when she jumped 10 feet in the air when thunder cracked a few miles away. "Jumpy much?" I asked her smiling "yes, lets get out of the rain now there's a storm coming." She says as she grabs me by the hand and we go in and go separate ways to change out of our rain-drenched cloths and into dry ones. Kay decided to change to her pjs: Kansas state university sweat pants and hoodie. "Wow Kay your such a wild cat" I say smiling at her warmly. "How bout we finish that dance…" I say as I pull her into my arms. "Sam, there's no music," she says to me making me smiled brighter "yea there is. It's the beat of our hearts" I say before leaning down and softly kissing her. That one moment changed my life. And hers I was happy. Though little did I know I had an audience of KC, Kayla, max, Zack, Riley and Jackie who were watching us. I knew now I was in for it when it was time for Renai Training.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Next theme: Song


	3. Song

Song

Sam is walking around the mansion on day and finds Kay playing a song

Sam POV

I walked down the halls again bored me and Kay were sick from dancing in the rain I was going to the kitchen to get some shrimp ramen noodle soup that Sensei Kyuko made for us when I heard kays guitar strumming awa, and her angelic voice sang a three days grace song that I knew oh so well.

I always knew that you'd come back to get me  
And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start to see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends

You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said I'm nothing without you  
(I'm nothing without you)

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind, or get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

You always thought that I left myself open  
But you didn't know I was already broken  
I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad  
But pulling away took everything I had

You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said I'm nothing without you  
(I'm nothing without you)

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind, or get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
In you

The pain of it all  
The rise and the fall  
I see it all in you  
Now every day  
I find myself saying  
I want to get lost in you  
I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind, or get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found  
(Somehow I found)  
A way to get lost in you  
A way to get lost  
(A way to get lost)  
In you  
(In you)

I clapped and smiled watching her jump a little "its just me calm down" I say laughing slightly "you y-you heard me!? " she asked worried that would laugh. "Yeah and I found a way to get lost in you too" I say before hugging her "by the way Kay, you're an awesome friend and guitar player" I said before kissing her cheek "wait what was that about?!" she asked surprised and blushing "lets just say we better keep this o the D.L. from KC and riley k? I said before disappearing into the kitchin. I smiled knowing that now we had our own song.


End file.
